fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WHYNAUT/Whyr Nauth's notable attacks and techniques
Notable Attacks and Techniques Second Soul: *'Antidermis:' Whyr Nauth's true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Whyr Nauth does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Whyr Nauth can leave it in his Antidermis form. *'Kraata Creation:' Whyr Nauth can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of Whyr Nauth. *'Shadow:' Whyr Nauthhas control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Whyr Nauth can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. *'Virus Creation:' Whyr Nauth can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: Whyr Nauth possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Whyr Nauth can strike with pinpoint accuracy. He can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Adaptation:' Whyr Nauth can instantly adapt in any situation so as to gain any advantage possible. *'Anger:' Whyr Nauth can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Whyr Nauth can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Whyr Nauth can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Whyr Nauth can form an aura that can reduce his enemies to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Whyr Nauth can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Whyr Nauth has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Elasticity:' Whyr Nauth can stretch his body to great lengths with ease, and can make himself flexible and elastic enough to simply snap back from physical blows and stretch around blades. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Whyr Nauth can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Whyr Nauth becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Electricity:' Whyr Nauth can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Whyr Nauth's presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the greatest heroes, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Whyr Nauth can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Whyr Nauth can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Whyr Nauth can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering his victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' Whyr Nauth can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Whyr Nauth can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Whyr Nauth can summon and control insects from across the world to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Whyr Nauth's resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of his enemies and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Whyr Nauth can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Whyr Nauth can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Whyr Nauth can invade the mind and read the minds of others as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Whyr Nauth can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Whyr Nauth's surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Whyr Nauth can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Whyr Nauth's presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Whyr Nauth can release a high-power scream that can be heard across an entire country, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Whyr Nauth heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Whyr Nauth can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that are made from Protodermis. *'Shattering:' Whyr Nauth can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Whyr Nauth can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Whyr Nauth can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Sonics:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Whyr Nauth can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Whyr Nauth can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. He can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' Whyr Nauth can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Whyr Nauth can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. Third Soul: *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Hell Flare': An ability which creates a ball made of fire, hellfire and lightning which absorbs it's target's magical energy to fuel its growth, it then transforms into a 100m dome which burns everything inside to ashes with temperatures reaching 2000-5000 degrees. When combined with the dark flame, this ability also nullifies resistances to fire attacks. *'Physical Attack Nullification:' An ability that nullifies the effects of physical attacks from opponents who are on comparable levels as the user. To harm someone with this ability requires that attacks aren't purely physical and are infused some sort of ability like aura, energy etc. *'Penetration:' By adding the penetration attribute to his energy, Whyr Nauth can incapacitate his opponents by causing his opponents flow of magic power to be in disarray. This ability is also designed to be used against opponents stronger than him therefore having multiple strong barriers protecting them, with this ability he is capable of breaking through barriers. *'Demon Flame Transformation:' An ability that raises his physical power. It is an ability where he is able to use the properties of his soul body; his bodies strength is transferred to his soul body. This ability also heals any injuries he has. *'Rebirth Flame:' An ability which combines the negation properties of the black flame with his aura. Just like flowing water, it cannot be eluded, the flame wraps up and thoroughly burns everything. It was even capable of overpowering Diablo’s Scissors which reaps all lives. *'Generalissimo': Whyr Nauth's ability which comprehends the entire theatre of battle by viewing the entirety of space and sub-space at once. So once he has perceived an opponent, he will not lose them even if they are but a shadow in subspace. *'Dim Current Slash': A master swordsman art . Just like flowing water, the skill wards off everything and deflects it back at the opponent. It is the pinnacle of sword arts, even capable of reflecting psychic attacks, existence erasure, energy attacks etc. *'Blazing Sun Lord Amaterasu': Whyr Nauth’s Ultimate Skill which gives him control over light and heat * Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills. * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. * Multi-Dimensional Barrier: An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defence by making use of dimensional gaps. * Turn Null (Nothingness Collapse): A highly destructive magical energy that comes from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. This ability replaces Whyr Nauth's mana with the very same destructive energy from said nuclear dimension that massively boosts his spells. * Demon Lord's Ambition: An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. * Prominence Acceleration: An ability created using Turn Null, the energy takes the shape of a dragon and swallows its targets. * Space-Time Control: An ability that allows the user to manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping time for roughly 30 minutes. Fifth Soul: *'Fist of Darkness:' Whyr Nauth punches the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Summon Hive:' Whyr Nauth summons legions of Hive soldiers to overwhelm his opponents. *'Summon Taken:' Whyr Nauth summons legions of Taken to overwhelm his opponents. *'Searing Torrent:' Whyr Nauth summons flames to incinerate his opponents. *'Axion Dart:' Whyr Nauth fires off a flurry of void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track his opponents, detonating with an explosion of void once they reach their target. *'Retaliation Swarm:' Whyr Nauth fires off a set of three void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track his opponents. These projectiles are fired whenever Whyr Nauth takes a hit of any kind, even if no damage is inflicted. *'Darkness Bolt:' Whyr Nauth throws a large orb of darkness at his opponents, blinding them and inflicting the Shadow Touched debuff, disabling double jump abilities, flight and teleportation, nullifying healing or regenerative effects, drastically slowing down his opponents, and applying a damage over time effect. *'''Aura of Resistance: '''Whyr Nauth is able to create a law that that gives him two restances to abilites. He can switch which abilities his law protects him from at will. Category:Blog posts